Absorb (move)
|maxpp= |power=20 |accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Smart |appeal=2 |jam=3 |cdesc=Startles the Pokémon that appealed before the user. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Absorb (Japanese: すいとる Absorb) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Absorb is the first in a line of three Grass-type HP-draining attacks, the other two being and . Effect Generations I and II Absorb does damage, and up to 50% of the damage done to the target is restored to the user, rounded up. If Absorb breaks a , no HP will be restored to the user. If HP is restored to the user when its current HP would be greater than its maximum HP, its current HP will be set equal to its maximum HP. Absorb has 20 PP. In the Pokémon Stadium series and Generation II games, Absorb will always miss if the target has a substitute. Generation III Absorb will now properly heal the user when damaging a substitute, even if it was broken. When used on a Pokémon with the Ability, the user will lose the amount of HP it would have gained instead. Absorb can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generations IV and V Absorb's PP is increased to 25. If the user has a as its held item, it will recover 30% more HP than it normally would. Big Root does not increase damage dealt. All other effects are the same. Generation VI Absorb cannot be used if the user is under the effects of . Description |A Grass-type attack. It adds half the HP it drained from the target to the attacker's HP.}} |Steals 1/2 of the damage inflicted.}} |An attack that absorbs half the damage inflicted.}} |An attack that absorbs half the damage it inflicted to restore HP.}} |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 27 |10|10|8|8 10 |10|10|STAB='}} 5 |5|STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|STAB='}} 12 |12}} 6 |6|STAB='}} 6 |6|STAB='}} 4 |4|STAB='}} 1, 4 |1, 4|STAB='}} 10 |10|10|STAB='}} By Generation II }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=20 |acc=100% |eff=It heals the attacking Pokémon of 50% of the damage inflicted. If the Pokémon has a 100% link with their Warrior, it heals 66% of the damage inflicted. |users= }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It also restores the user's HP based on the damage it inflicted.}} |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, then restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted.}} |It absorbs an enemy's HP.}} |} |} In the anime Absorb}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=吸取 '' |zh_cmn=吸取 吸收 |da=Opsuge |nl=Absorbeer |fr=Vol-Vie |de=Absorber |el=Απορρόφηση Aporrófisi |it=Assorbimento |ko=흡수 Heubsu |pl=Absorpcja |pt_br=Absorção Absorver (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Absorver |ro=Absorbirea |sr=Apsorpcija |es=Absorber |tr=Emiş |vi=Hấp Thụ }} Category:HP-draining moves Category:Moves that can jam